


I was not afraid

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, halfway between fluff and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just rewatching the episode where Ian and Mickey kind of have a date night and did a small gap filler for right after they put in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was not afraid

Mickey pulled the pizza pockets out of the oven and made his way back to the couch bickering with Ian about the power of Stephen Segal's ponytail. Ian made some stupid ass comment and put in the DVD before plopping down on the couch next to Mickey. They both took a sip of beer before sitting back in comfortable silence and watching the first few seconds of the movie. 

After about a minute Ian decided to address the fact that Mickey had been staring at him since they sat down.

“The fuck you lookin at?” Ian joked, imitating Mickey's tone from the other day in the halls of Ian's school.

“I wasn't afraid.” Mickey replied in a softer tone then Ian had ever heard him use. It was almost....intimate.

“Huh?” Ian asked. Mickey straighted the way he was sitting and turned so he was sitting on the couch facing the taller man. He reached his arm out and let it rest on Ian's leg.

“You said one of the things you liked about that old geezer was that he wasn't afraid to kiss you. Thats not why I hadn't kissed you yet, I wasn't afraid.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian asked with a smirk, mimicking Mickey's position and propping his head up with the arm he had slung over the couch's back.

“I hadn't kissed you yet because it would have been pointless. We weren't boyfriends just fuck buddies.” Mickey said, eyes locking on Gallagher's lips.

“So why did you run back into the van the other day and kiss me?” Ian asked, inching his body ever so slightly toward the other mans.

“Because I needed to prove a point Firecrotch....Mickey Milkovich isn't afraid of anything.” Mickey smirked before finally giving in and kissing Ian on the mouth much like he had the other day, only this time he didn't break away. 

Ian was slightly surprised, the kissing part of their routine very new to them both, but soon he leaned into the kiss, putting one hand on the back of Mickey's neck and wrapping the other around his torso, pulling him closer. Mickey took it one step further and without breaking the kiss, maneuvered himself so he was straddling Ian's lap and wrapping his hands in whatever short hairs he could on the younger man's ginger skull.

Ian rewarded this change in position by deepening the kiss and exploring the other man;s mouth with the very same tongue that had given Mickey many of the best blow jobs he had ever received. Mickey groaned at the new development and ground his hips into Ian's lap. Both men moaned and shifted around for a better angle, Ian breaking the kiss only momentarily.

“Now does having a makeout session make us fuck buddies still or are we verging on boyfriend material here?” He teased, Mickey laughed and ground down on Ian again for a little tease.

“I might be warming to the B word just a little. Even though it makes me feel incredibly fuckin gay.” Ian let out a laugh at the comment and kissed Mickey a little harder and deeper than before.

“Doesn't a dick in your ass every night make you feel just a little bit gay?” The taller man joked. Mickey swatted his head and let out a puff of frustration.

“If I let you call me your boyfriend for tonight will you quit talking and get back to the good stuff? I was quite enjoying the tongue in my mouth part. We can follow it up with the dick in my ass part.” 

“Mmm deal,” Ian said, hands grasping Mickey's uninjured ass cheek and squeezing hard. “I have about three years of making out to make up for so this is gonna take a while.” Mickey groaned as Ian bit down and started sucking a hickey onto his boyfriend's neck.

“Fuck,” Mickey moaned. “Fine my me.”


End file.
